percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ereshkigal Morrigan
Ereshkigal Morrigan, or Kiga, is a demigod daughter of Hades/Pluto. She is 15 years old. Appearance Kiga has red hair that she wears in two ponytails, and green eyes. She is 5 feet tall. She usually wears a black t-shirt that says 'Titan Army' on it, black cargo pants, and black and grey shoes. She has 5 pockets knives of various sorts, a black mini flashlight and extra batteries, a duct tape wallet with some mortal money in it, for emergencies, as well as 50 drachmas, in her pockets. She has a skull ring on a chain around her neck. Her main weapon is a celestial bronze dirk (a scottish short sword) named Noctis. She wears Noctis in a sheathe in her boot. She wears a black hat with piano keys around the edge. She has a vertical scar across her left eye. Personality Kiga is very quiet, and never speaks. She often comes across as cold because of this. She is rather violent, and rarely loses fights. She is kinda emo. Weapons *A celestial bronze dirk. Flaws *She holds grudges for long times *She will do anything to get revenge on the gods Family Loretta Morrigan - Mother Pluto - Father Saturn - Grandfather Nyx - Gaurdian Trivia *Kiga's first name, Ereshkigal, comes from the ancient Sumerian goddess of death and the underworld. *Kiga's last name, Morrigan, comes from the Irish goddess of war and death. Back Story Kiga used to be on the side of the Olympians. She was a great hero, and won much renown. She even was allowed to live on Olympus. But then the gods decided she knew too much about them, so they cut out her tounge so she could never tell anyone about them, and cast her off Olympus. Nyx was the only deity who stood up for her when the gods wanted to cut out her tounge. She is now Kiga's gaurdian. Soon after being thrown off Olympus, Kiga was found by Kronos, and he promised her a chance to get her revenge on the gods. Relationships Dafnne - Doesn't hate her, but she can be kinda annoying sometimes Susanna - Thinks Eva should have been co-leader, so doesn't like her because of that, but otherwise, fine Jason - Doesn't like him Will - Thinks he shouldn't drink so much, but gets along okay with him Riley - Doesn't really know him Maria - Gets along with okay with her Lilith - Lilith hates her for some reason, so pretty bad Evangeline - She is good friends with Evangeline, and they are half sisters NOTICE To people writing the Titan Army story: Kiga does not talk. Period. No muttering or anything. Thank you. The Titan Army The Titan Army is a group for the demigods in the Titan Army. We will be writing stories about their lives and adventures during and after the Second Titan War, as well as their lives before they joined the Titan Army. Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Bard eric Category:Roman Demigods